Basic principles of organic electroluminescent (OEL) is to dispose an organic light emitting layer between two electrode layers, so that the organic light emitting layer can emit light after the electrodes are electrified. An element using organic electroluminescent is called an organic light emitting diode (OLED). However, since the light emitting layer is made from organic materials, and the electrodes are generally made from inorganic materials, the interfacial combination between the light emitting layer and the electrodes is poor. Thus, some buffer layers are disposed between the organic layer and the inorganic layer to enhance the electroluminescent efficiency.
Currently, in accordance with the difference of light emitting materials, the OLEDs can be classified into small-molecule light emitting diodes (OLDE) and polymer light emitting diodes (PLED). Most OLEDs are formed by using vacuum evaporation deposition, and many vacuum devices are needed for preventing cross-contamination between the material layers because OLEDs have a complex structure. The organic polymer can form a thin film by solution coating due to its good film-forming ability, and the process can be carried out in general atmosphere. Therefore, considering equipment and process costs, the PLED formed by the organic polymers has much lower costs. In addition, since the manufacturing process is simple and convenient, it can be applied to roller printing and screen printing. The PLED is more conducive than the OLED to a large-size plane development.
Current polymer light emitting materials all belong to conjugate conductive polymers, the problems of the conjugate conductive polymers are that: (1) the polymerization is carried out by using expensive catalysts; (2) the emitting properties are poor; (3) the materials are not flexible after being coated or plated to form a thin film on a flexible substrate; and (4) the color purity is poor.
It is therefore necessary to provide a polymer of poly(arylene ether)s, a manufacturing method thereof, and a polymer light emitting diode, in order to solve the problems existing in the conventional technology as described above.